Justin Time
by BarbaraB
Summary: Daria goes to stay with aunt Amy


Summary: Daria spends the night at aunt amy's house and gets more than what she bargained for. 

By Barbara Broadnax Barb876@aol.com This is my story Bad Influence with a lot of changes made. Anything that you could sue me for references to Xena and everything about Daria stop tripping because I don't have any money .Sorry (Well not really .)This is my first story ever! 

_** Justin Time**_

Scene 1: 

[It begins on a Thursday afternoon with Daria and Jane writing notes in Mr. O'Neill's class] 

Daria, I'm going to one of Trent's gigs tonight wanna come along? 

O.k. but don't get any ideas. 

Oh Daria, thats the fun of it all, you ,Trent, Icebox Woman. It's the recipe for love. 

Sure, then we'll live happily ever after ... in a refridgerator. 

Trent and me will pick you up at 6:00 . 

[The bell rings, and They go to they're next classes.] 

[At the Morgendorffer home, Daria comes down the steps.] 

Scene 2 : 

Quinn: "Where are you going ?" 

A horn beeps outside . 

Daria : Out. 

[ She leaves .] 

Scene 3: [ Daria gets in the front passenger seat. Jane and Jesse are in the back seat . 

Jane: Look DAR I saved you a seat shotgun! (leans in and whispers) next to Trent. 

Daria: Thanks Juh good looking out. [Jane smiles ] 

Trent: Hey Daria. [Smiles] 

Daria: ...[Long pause]...HEY [a little too loudly]...I mean hey. 

[she blushes] 

Scene 4: [Band plays] 

Daria :[shouting]Let's get pizza after this! 

Jane: Pizza is our after school thing, how about burgers! 

[ 2 guys approach ] 

Guy 1: Can we come? I'm Justin and this is Kyle. 

Kyle: Do you two have mirrors in your pockets cause I can see myself in your pants. 

[ They look at Kyle with blank expressions they turn and quickly walk away.] 

Daria: Umm who was he talking to? 

Jane : Both ...I think. 

Scene 5:[At the hamburger joint :Trent and Jesse are bringing the food back to Jane and 

Daria.Crush On You by Lil Kim plays.] 

Jane : Jesse sit here (pats spot next to her) 

Jesse :Cool. 

Trent :Well ,I guess I'm stuck with you Daria.[sounds dissapointed] 

[Daria turns red and Jane glares Jesse actually looks up there is much tension in the air.] 

Trent :That was a joke[cough laughs .] 

[the others exhale] 

[ They all look up as a woman approaches. ] 

Woman:Hi Daria ! I didn't expect to see you here. 

[Daria recognizes the woman] 

Daria : Oh, hi Aunt Amy,I didn't expect to see you here either! 

Jane : Aren't you going to introduce us Daria. 

Daria :Yeah..um...Aunt Amy. This is my friend Jane ,her brother Trent, and his friend Jesse. 

Their in a band Mystik Spiral. [All exchanging hello's] 

Jesse: It's getting late guys and Trent let Nick borrow his car... 

Amy: Want a ride ? 

All: Yeah ,cool! 

Jane: Daria I know how you love Tr...I mean the backseat so I'll sit up front. [Obviously making 

that"mistake"on purpose] 

[Daria turning a bunch of different colors] 

Scene 6:[The whole crew gets in the car and engage in conversation, they pull up to the Lane 

house (Jesse is dropped here also)] 

Amy : Well here you are . 

All : Yeah, bye! 

Daria:Oh yeah Trent (Jane Whirls around excitedly) I forgot to give you the money for my 

food.[reaching into her pockets] 

Trent:[half smiling]That's okay I've got it this time. [long awkward pause] 

Daria: [Blushes]umm Thanks. 

Amy: Wow ,No tension there. Not a smidge Either you two were arguing at one point or someones got a crush. 

Daria: It's not a crush. 

Amy: You're face is red. 

Daria: Damn anxiety. 

Amy: Yeah right....,Daria I was wondering if you'd like to come over this Friday. 

Daria:...Ok as long as Quinn isn't there. 

Amy: I'm way ahead of you! 

[ They pull up to the house] 

Amy :I'll come in with you. 

Daria:[mutters]Iceburg right ahead. 

Amy:What? 

Daria:Nothing[ Opens the door. Its around 11:00.] 

Scene 7 : [ the family room ] 

Helen: Where were you young lady ,you know that you...[Helen doesn't notice Amy] 

Jake : Hi Amy! What are you doing here. 

Amy: How ya doin' Jake ! 

Jake : Well I... 

Helen : Jake, she wasn't really asking !Amy ,I didn't even see you there.... 

Amy :...Once again unnoticedby my sister.[Quinn comes down begins to listen] 

Helen: Don't be silly Amy ! 

Amy : Anyway, I was wondering if Daria could come over this weekend . 

Helen : It'll be a good change of scenery for Daria. 

Quinn: I can't go. I have a date with Robert ,Mark,Steve, and Ben.although I scheduled two dates 

at the same time so I'm thinking of dropping blah blah blah yackety smackety blah blah blah. 

Daria: You're not invited. 

Quinn: Oh, my plans could be put aside for family. 

Daria :You're not invited. 

Helen : I told you about breaking plans. Imagine how those poor boys would feel. 

Jake :Yeah you're only as good as your bond, and you're word is you're... 

You're word is you're bond ,and you're only as good as... 

Daria: Explain that dad. 

Jake: Well it's like this Daria, if you promise someone something and then you don't live up to you're word... 

Helen: Jake, What the hell are you talking about !? 

Scene 8:[Jane and Daria are at The Pizza parlor.Cleopatra's Theme by Cleopatra plays. ] 

Jane : Trent says there's a striking resemblance between you and your aunt. 

Daria : I don't see it . 

Jane: Trent also says that you'll probably look like her when you get older... 

Daria:Thats if I don't die from embarassment first.[referring to the night before.] 

Jane: I told you Trent doesn't even notice your embarassing moments. He's oblivious. [Kevin ,Brittany, Jodie,and Mack walk in and sit in the next booth .] So why don't you make this dream of you and Trent together a reality! 

Daria:I didn't say that was a dream of mine. 

Jane:You didn't have to. 

Brittany:[Turns around and kneels in her seat,Kevin does the same] Daria you have a crush on Jane's brother ? 

Jane: Ye-

Daria: NO! 

Brittany: This is so exciting ! 

Kevin: Yeah, you're almost normal .. 

Daria: Gee Kevin, you always know just what to say to take a girl's breath away. 

Kevin :It's a gift. 

Brittany: You always take my breath away Kevy. 

Mack: He's a regular taker. He takes all the credit. He takes the cake... 

Kevin: Babe what is that thing you told me I took . It has something to do with that guy Jesus's mom... Oh yeah now I remember you said I took your vir... 

Brittany: KEVIN! [eyes wide] [All laugh, except Kevin and Brittany, and of course Daria ] 

Scene 9:[Daria is at her aunt's house ,Daria and Aunt Amy are sitting on a couch watching tv.and 

eating burgers ,fries and shakes . ] 

Daria: There is nothing on. 

Amy:That's because all the "normal" peopleare out on a Friday night. 

SSW announcer: Are tiny aliens keeping your pilot light burning in exchange for a warm place to live. Take me to your heater, Next on Sick Sad World! 

Amy: [Daria turns off the television] So Daria what's been up. 

Daria: In short ,I've been peirced for Trent,I've met Christmas, Valentines day ,and Halloween 

among other holidays...oh and I've been written about in a magazine ,and locked in a storage shed ,at school,overnight ,With a bimbo an idiot,and Jane. 

Amy:I've got all night.[cut to later as Daria is finishing up ] 

Daria: Then the town ended our stormy night with a rainbow and a song. 

Amy: One question how did you all know the words? 

Daria : We have practice every other Tuesday evening. 

[Daria and Aunt Amy look at the camera and give these really cheesy winks.] 

Amy : So what is it that you like about Trent? 

Daria:I don't like him ,like him. Amy: Of course! You only got that navel ring for Jane's sake.I understand.It's okay to like Trent ,he seems like a nice enough guy.  
[Suddenly,there is the sound of a key in the lock. Both Amy,and Daria turn to look. The door opens slowly and a tall guy with black hair and blue eyes walks in.]  
Man: Hi Amy, I didn't expect you to still be up.[to Daria]Hi ummm...  
Daria: Daria. hi.  
Amy : Reggie! I didn't expect you home yet. This is Daria, my neice. She's here for the weekend . [Reggie leaves the room, Daria looks confused]  
Amy:Where were we ?  
Daria: Um...  
Amy : Oh... sorry , I didn't even explain what just happened.Reggie lives here...well kind of stays here... sometimes ...  
Daria: Oh I see, he is your boyfriend.  
Amy : yeah  
[Reggie walks back in he grabs a few of Amy's fries, sips some of her shake, and bites her burger,he then kisses her on the cheek ,belches ,looks around at both their surprised faces ,and laughs as he walks out of the room. ]  
Daria: Yeah ,great guy . Polite too!  
Amy: [laughing] Really he is!  
[They talk some more ,then go to bed around 1:30]  
[The next day in the car on their way to the new bookstore all three are in Reggie's green explorer he is driving.]  
Reggie : So Daria what do you like to do ?  
Daria: ...Hang out with my friend...Jane,write ,read .  
Amy: I didn't know you like to write Daria. What do you like to write about?  
Daria : Hold on. [Daria digs in her bag and pulls out her current story about Melanie Powers.]  
Reggie: Let's see it.  
Daria:Uhh here [She hands it to Amy and she begins to read outloud to Reggie]  
Amy : Oh yeah before I forget . Helen called she wants you home tonight instead of tomorrow so I'll take you home later.   
[Time elapses to when Amy and Reggie are finished reading.]  
Reggie:Absolutely fantastic Daria !  
Amy : Awesome!  
Daria : Thanks.  
Reggie: You should think about writing for a newspaper or something![Daria doesn't respond]  
Scene 10:[Amy ,Daria ,and Reggie are walking into a new bookstore. Justin ( The guy from the Mystik   
Spiral gig )holds the door for them. He then recognizes Daria]  
Justin :...Hey your that chick from the Mystik Spiral gig!  
Daria: And your the guy with the friend that's a greeting card. [Knowing what is going on ,Amy laughs]  
Justin: Sorry about that.  
Daria : Yeah well...  
Amy: [smiling] Daria catch up with me when your ready to go .We're gonna go look around.  
Daria: Sure   
[Daria starts to go to the magazine racks ,Justin follows .]  
Justin: Was that your sister? She's pretty.  
Daria : No.  
Justin: Mom?  
Daria : No , my aunt .  
Justin: You two look a whole lot alike.  
Daria : Never heard that before.  
[Long pause as they look through magazine racks.]  
Daria : Who are you here with ?  
Justin: I'm here by myself. I drove.  
Daria : Oh, how old are you ?  
Justin: 18, You?  
Daria : 17   
Justin: What's your name?  
Daria: Daria.  
Justin: That's a pretty name.  
Daria:[ Blushes and hides her face.]Thanks.  
Justin: Would you like a coffee or something.  
Daria: No thanks.  
[They talk some more]  
Justin: Daria , do you think I could call you sometime?  
Daria:[Keeps blushing] Yeah.  
[They exchange phone numbers]  
Daria : I guess I better go look for my aunt.  
Justin: Do you mind if I just ...kinda walk with you?  
Daria : No.  
[They talk some more as they look through the huge bookstore.]  
Justin: Your smart Daria ,that's why I like you.  
Daria:[Turns beet red.mumbles ] ..I like you too.  
[ They stop in a deserted aisle on art. Daria is looking at books that might interest Jane.]  
Justin: Daria? [She turns and looks at him.He kisses her. Daria is surprised, and pulls her head back, but just a little bit. She also puts her hands against his chest as if to push him away,then decides not to. He then puts his hands against the bookshelf in back of her.When Justin and Daria pull away from each other Daria blushes yet again, and Justin smiles. They begin walking. They run into Reggie and Amy]  
Amy : Hey you two. I hope you haven't been searching for us. Daria you look like a tomato. What happened.   
Daria : We haven't been searching for you .  
Justin : Daria, I gotta go but I'll definitely call you. Alright?  
Daria :Okay, seeya.[He runs off.]  
Amy: Well, it looks like we missed something good Reggie!  
Reggie: I'll say!  
Daria: I won't.  
Amy: We're ready to go when you are.  
Daria: I'm ready.   
[Reggie waits in the long line to pay for his things. Daria and Amy wait around near the store exit when Justin runs up to them.]  
Justin: Hey Daria, Here this is for you. [He hands her a bag, then goes back into the store he smiles and nods at Amy then runs off.]  
Amy: What's that.  
Daria :I don't know.[ She pulls out the book.]  
Both: Painting for dummies?!!  
[Daria opens the book there is writing on the inside front cover.Amy leans over Daria's shoulder to get a better view.]  
Dear, Daria   


You are a great person. I can't believe I just happened to meet you here today. This is a book from the isle I kissed you in . I like you a lot and I hope you like me too! If not just read the book and learn how to paint or something.You really understand me .That is just one of the things I love about you !   


Justin P.S. I hope we can see each other again!  


Amy : You kissed him Daria?[giggling]  
Daria: [Blushing] He kissed me![mumbles something]  


Scene 11: [Cut to Amy's car pulling up to the Morgandorffer home.Reggie isn't in the car.]  
Amy: Seeya Daria. I won't go in this time .  
Daria: Bye, I had a nice time.  
Amy : Anytime. Come over again sometime.  
[ Daria opens the door puts down her things ,calls Jane and tells her the story(Jane is in total shock),then goes to the kitchen where Helen ,Jake, and Quinn are eating dinner. She sits the book Justin gave her, down on the table beside Quinn. ]  
Daria: What did you want me home an extra day early for?  
Jake:Your mother didn't want your Aunt to corrupt ...  
Helen : JAKE!  
[Quinn has been reading the inscription from Justin this whole time.]  
Quinn: Mom you have got to read this![handing Helen the book]  
Daria: Give me that! [ Snatching the book from Quinn and Helen's fingers.]  
Helen: Daria , a man answered the Phone when I called. Who was that ?   
Daria:That was just the Mailman.  
Helen : The Mailman!  
Daria: Oh yeah very tight community they are.The paperboy practically has his own room there.  
Jake & Helen: [flipping out] HE DIDN'T SLEEP THERE DID YOU!!  
Quinn: Was he cute?!!   
Jake : You know Daria I think it's time we had a little chat.   
[Daria throws up her hands and goes to her room. Quinn follows She stands in Daria's doorway.]  
Daria: What do you want?  
Quinn: You kissed a guy Daria for God's Sake Don't you feel the need to tell your only sister about it.]  
Daria: And I would do this because...  
Quinn: I asked nicely?[Door slams]  
Quinn: FINE![ She storms off.]  
[Cut to the Jane's room as Trent walks in Jane is painting (of course)]  
Trent: So Janey Daria's got a boyfriend or something now?  
Jane: Why?Are you scared you won't be the center of her thoughts now?  
Trent :What? Oh no of course not.[Trent turns to leave]  
Jane:Trent. [he turns] How did you know about this guy?  
Trent : I accidently heard heard both sides of the phone coversation?[she flicks some paint on him.]  
Jane: Sorry ,That was an accident.  
Trent: Hey Janey did you mean what you said about being the center of ...  
Jane:[exasperated] Yes.  
[Cut to a three way split screen. Daria writing with a tiny smile. Jane painting with her trademark smirk and, Trent walking fom Jane's room with a thougtful grin on his face.]  
End 

Oh my gosh I can be so incredibly sappy sometimes!! Please E-mail me with your thoughts!! If you like this I will write some more about Justin. I know ya'll like Trent better so I'll handle that!! 


End file.
